Dilemmas
by Level1 CSI Stoaks
Summary: Odd falls in love, and nothing good comes of it. Everyone likes her but she attracts trouble, After a life changing trip to Lyoko everything falls appart. Can Odd and his ex-friends pull it back together to fix it? OCOdd, Motto: Never return to the past
1. New Chick

"Hello everyone" A girl's voice rang out from behind the class room door, "I am Tanzanite, my family just moved here from America" She slowly walked in, showing a beautiful Korean girl. She had light blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her clothing was totally blue, and her make up was out there, light blue lipstick, vibrant blue eye shadow and pale blue blush. Her nails were no other color but blue, but it was a blue like no other blue, it looked like it was a mixture of all of her other blues.

"I see you like blue" The teacher was taken aback by the girl's appearance, "Well would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure anyone have any questions about me?"

"What does Tanzanite mean?" A random voice called out

"Actually it is a rare jewel found only in the Caribbean"

"Is that your natural hair color?" Odd asked

"Yes it is"

A murmur of disbelief rang from the class until Odd called out, "I believe her"

"Thanks"

"Why do you like blue so much?" Ulrich asked

"Well tanzanite is a blue jewel, my hair is blue and I just like blue. I guess"

"What's your favorite subject" Jeremy asked

"History"

"How come you speak French so well?"

"My family speaks French as a second language, it's a must"

"How many languages do you speak?" Sissi politely asked

"Dez minha senhora sempre assim polida."

"She says ten my ever so polite madam"

"Oh.... What languages?" Herb asked

"Giapponese, inglese, olandese, portoghese, tedesco, greco, coreano, francese, cinese ed italiano"

"Japanese, English, Dutch, Portuguese, German, Greek, Korean, French, Chinese, and Italian" Jeremy translated

"Wow" An astounded reply echoed across the room

"One more question" The teacher told them

The last question was given to Naoko, "Why did you move here?"

"Well I was wondering when that would come up. Actually my family still lives in America, I had just heard of this school while online one weekday about a month ago and decided that it would be the best school. My family wanted me to go to a boarding school to get a better education, and I got to pick, so I started researching right away and I picked Kadic. So here I am in ya'lls presence talking about my self. Off topic ya'll can call me Tanzi" She finished off, "where should I sit?"

The teacher replied, "Over there, next to Odd"

"Odd?"

"Over here" Odd called out

"Oh, OK"

"Welcome to Kadic Tanz" Odd welcomed Tanzanite, "I'll give ya a tour later"

**AFTER CLASS**

"Ready for that tour?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Here you will see the Café this is were the animals of the distinct country of Kadic salvage for decent food" Odd said pretending to be one of those guys on the tour busses, "And up next are class rooms, where you will be taught about stuff you'll forget by tomorrow" By now Tanzi was about to die laughing, Odd just continued, '"Here are the boys dorms" He led her down the hall ways, "This is Jeremy's room, he is the blonde that sits in front of us during class" He knocked then barged in, "Hey Jere how's it comin?"

"You brought Tanzanite in here?"

"I'm giving her a tour, let's go" Tanzanite followed him out of the room, "Here is Ulrich and my room"

"Ulrich?"

"He's the guy that was sitting next to Jeremy in class" Odd walked right in, "Hey Ulrich"

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Tanzi?!" Ulrich exclaimed, "You're in here?"

Odd is giving me a tour of the school"

'God I love her voice' Odd was in Lala Land, "Oh yea let's continue by finding your dorm room"

"Ok"

"Room number 541, let's go in" Odd put her pass key in the door, "Wow!"

"WOW!" Tanzanite had never seen a bigger room

"It's even bigger than Sissi's!" Odd exclaimed

"Sissi?"

The girl that asked you, how many languages you spoke"

"Oh the polite one?"

"She was acting it today but she is anything but polite"

"Are you friends?"

"No"

"Are your only friends Ulrich and Jeremy?"

"No, let me call Yumi"

"Ok, I'll work on unpacking" Tanzi waltzed over to her huge 13 suitcases and started humming. First she put her sheets on, do I even need to tell you the color? Then came her stuffed animals, and then her posters, and then she went to the vanity. It was at least 3030 and she covered it all with blue make up. She then filled the drawers with a blow drier a curling iron and other things, until she got to the last drawer, which she filled, with blue hair ties, ribbons rubber bands you name it.

"Odd, I'm here. Oh God look at the blue!" Yumi called out

"Hello" Tanzi rang

"Um, hi, but may I ask who are you?"

"Yumi, this is Tanzi she is new" Odd replied sitting on Tanzanite's new bed, trying to stay out of the way

"I'm Yumi"

"I'm Tanzanite"

"I'm Odd"

Tanzanite burst out in laughter 'God I think I like him'

'God I think I like her'

Yumi sat there uncomfortably, "Would you like me to help you unpack?" Yumi noticed she still had 12 suitcases left to empty

"Sure"

"While you two get acquainted I'm going to go see if Jere needs anything"

"Alright" Tanz replied

"Alright, where should we start?" Yumi asked as she heard the door click, "With blue suitcase number one or numbers 2-12?"

"One"

Yumi went to the first suitcase and opened it, "Wow! You are not a light packer!" Tanzanite had packed the suitcase so full that stuff started to fall out of it, "Are they all like this?"

"Oh Yeah. Wow thank God this is the suit case with my music!" Tanzanite pulled out her sound system and her CD case and hooked it up, the next thing Yumi heard was, '_Since my baby left me I found a new place to dwell'_

"Who is this?"

"Elvis. Famous American singer/dead guy"

"I like it"

"Really?" Tanzanite didn't wait for a reply she just started unpacking humming the tune, which turned into singing.

"Tanzi you are a really good singer"

"Thank you, Yumi"

"Welcome" They continued unpacking, by dinner they had finished everything, "Want to eat dinner with us?"

"Sure, but aren't you a day student?"

"My parents are out of town. Second Honey Moon."

"Ok"

**AT DINNER**

"Hey Odd"

"Hey Tanz. I have something for you" Odd pulled out a cute blue Cell phone, "I programmed all of our numbers on to it a wrote your number on this note card" he handed both of them to her.

"Wow thanks Odd" Tanzanite leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Odd and Tanzanite both slightly blushed, "I'm glad you like it"

"I brought something for all of you too" Tanzanite pulled out a beautiful meal from behind her back, it consisted of ramen, beef ramen, steak, veggies, and of course the ever so important dessert, Cherry cream pie, and cherry cake

"Wow" Ulrich and Odd looked stunned

"Cooking is a little hobby of mine"

"It looks wonderful"

"Thank you"

**AFTER DINNER**

"Wow that was the greatest meal I have ever had" Odd stated walking out of the café, attracting a couple of stares, apparently they thought he meant the school food.

"Really? You think so"

"YES" Everyone replied

"You must be a really good cook to whip that up!" Ulrich stated

"Well see ya'll later"

"See you tomorrow"

"Catch ya on the flip side" This was typically Tanzanite's reply because no one had ever heard of such a phrase before.

That night before bed Tanzanite called her mother, "Hi Mom. How's tutto là? Buon. Grande. Ho fatto già alcuni amici. No. forse. tutti radrizzano il arrivederci." (translation: Hi Mom. How's everything there? Good. Great. I made some friends already. No. Maybe. all right bye.)


	2. Lyoko Trial

The very next morning Odd called Jeremy, "Jere? Could we please ask Tanz if she would like a character in Lyoko? And if so give her one?"

"Why?"

"Well, I think she is going to be around us a lot and it will be hard to explain when we have to rush off or we have to talk about Aelita or XANA."

"You like her"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine you win I like her!"

"We can give her a trial time but if it doesn't work out it will be wiped from her memory"

"Score! I'll call her" Odd hung up on Jeremy and called Tanzanite, "Hey Tanz"

"Yeah"

"Would you like to fight on Lyoko?"

"What?"

"A virtual world that we go to occasionally, actually quite often, we fight a virus like thing called XANA to try to keep it from destroying man kind"

".................."

"Well do you want to? Because if you do you need a character before the next attack"

"Sure, why not"

"We need to go to Jere's room. Meet me there"

"Alright" She hung up and five minutes later she was in Jeremy's room

"Alright, we have to make you a character, what do you want her to look like"

"Lots of blue"

"Alright, what kind of outfit should she have?"

"A blue halter top"

"Like this?"

"More like this" She took Jeremy's mouse and pulled the top WAAAAY down and the bottom way up"

"Modest are we?" Jeremy sighed under his breath

"And blue shorts"

"Jeremy put the shorts on the blank character"

Tanzanite once again took the mouse pulled the bottoms way up and loosened the tops a lot.

"Wow... Hair style?"

"Little bubbles on top" She took the mouse and pulled her blue digital hair in to small bubbles on top of her head

"Here you do it. Ok?"

"Mhm" She then picked her attack, her nails would grow really long and sharp (Still blue) and she could shoot them, but they were better used for stabbing things

It took her about ten minutes to get her virtual self completely perfect, "We can't tell Ulrich or Yumi until.... Crap XANA is attacking" Odd yelled

"How can you tell?" Jeremy asked

"The roof is caving in"

"Oh why didn't I notice that?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Ulrich XANA"

"Yumi XANA"

**AT THE FACTORY**

"Luckily we can get you to there before the other two show up ok"

Transfer Tanzanite Transfer Odd

Scanner Tanzanite Scanner Odd

Tanzanite bent over to hold her stomach because it had a sudden pain attack

Virtualization

"Oaf" Tanzanite called out

"Bent over did ya?"

"Yes"

"Well moving in the scanners is bad"

"I see, I see walking cubes, right over there" She pointed to behind Odd

"Attack them"

"Ok. Burning Claws" her nails went right through the blocks like a rock on water

"Great shot! Oi Aelita!" Odd called out

"There's even a digital person! So cool!"

"Who's your friend Odd?"

"This is my friend Tanz" Odd looked affectionately at Tanzanite, who just giggled in the background, _'God she's cute and her laugh is so, so loveable' _

"Tanz. Hi my names Aelita"

Tanzanite just giggled in the background while Odd and Aelita talked, about XANA,

"What did he do this time?"

"He is caving the school's roof in"

"Wow"

"Odd? Why does no one remember any of these attacks?"

"Because after every attack we return to the past, and no one remembers a thing" Tanzanite started giggling again

"Odd why is she so filled with laughter?"

"I don't know but it's kind of cute"

"Sorry to interrupt you two...HOLY CRAP! You brought Tanzi to Lyoko!" Ulrich called out in despair, "Odd you idiot, HOLY CRAP WHAT IS SHE WEARING!"

"She made it her self don't look at me"

"There is like almost no clothing!" Ulrich stated, "Plus how do we know she's not a XANA attack"

"If I was I would let ya'll get devirtualized right now" She pointed to three Mega Tanks behind Yumi and Ulrich, "I'll take the one on the right and you two take the other two"

"Hold up there"

"These are XANA's strongest monsters"

"Burning Claws. Ok, well you only have to worry about one now" Everyone stared at where three monsters had been now there was only one

"Wow" Echoed across the friends

"What happened guys?" Jeremy called over the intercom

"Tanz just took out two Mega Tanks with one blow!" Yumi replied

"Tanzi and Odd you two take Aelita to the tower, Yumi Ulrich take care of the Tank"

"Right, let's go Odd"

Odd and Tanzanite both took one side of Aelita and started walking toward the tower suddenly Tanzanite screamed and Odd saw two Hornets in front of her, "Laser Arrow, Laser Arrow"

"Um" Odd and Tanzanite continued protecting Aelita suddenly out of nowhere Tanzanite started singing, "Well, since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell. It's down at the end of lonely street at Heartbreak Hotel. Heartbreak is so lonely baby, Heartbreak is so lonely, Heartbreak is so lonely I could die." And the trio was whisked to the tower

"That could come in handy"

"Riight, I actually just started singing"

"Well a few more random things like that and it's good bye XANA and hello earth"

"Ahhh! Guys the factory is caving in!"

"Well we're at the tower so" Aelita told Jeremy

"How did you get there so fast?"

"Never underestimate the power of song. Tanz just started singing randomly and here we are"

"Riight"

_Aelita_

_Code_

_Lyoko_

"Return to the past now"

"Hello"

"My name is Tanzanite. Blue is my natural hair color and I speak 10 languages" She just went a took her seat next to Odd and with that the bell rang, "Come on Odd, I'll race you." She whispered

"You have to cover it up you can't make it seem like you know this already" Ulrich explained

"To Jeremy's room!"

"God she doesn't get it" Jeremy told his friends

"It's hard enough with four of us, now we have giggly Tanzi" Ulrich replied

"Her giggle is cute though" Odd was in his own world

"Odd has a crush on the new girl!" Ulrich called out

"He what!" Yumi jogged up, "Where is she any way?"

"My room"

"God you're evil!"

"If Tanzi doesn't grasp the concept of keeping this under her skin! We're dead"

"That's for sure" Jeremy was truly worried this time

_Well it is shorter than chapter one but I wanted to put it up to show Tanzanite's stupid side. The next chapter will be more about Tanzanite and Odd so lot's of flashbacks will be in order!...... catch ya on the flip side_


	3. Tanzi's Wild Side

"Tanz?" Odd asked Tanzanite one day during class, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure" Tanzanite worked hard to keep the giggling to a low

"Really?"

Tanzanite just ignored him and continued drawing on her notebook; she was drawing the four of the Lyoko fighters and Aelita in the desert region. Soon after the bell rang Tanzanite started singing again "A buh-buh buh buh-buh A buh-buh buh buh-buh you went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before... Like I before E except after C... And why 2 plus 2 makes four Now now now, I'm gonna teach you. Teach you, teach you all about love, dear... All about love sit yourself down, take a seat all you gotta do is reapeat after me. ABC Easy as... 123 or simple as... Do re mi ABC, that's how easy love can be, now! ABC Easy as... 123 or simple as... Do re mi ABC, 123, baby, you and me! Come on, let me love you just a little bit! Come on, let me love you just a little bit! I'm a going to teach how to sing it out! Come on, come one, come on let me show you what it's all about! Reading, writing and arithmetic Are the branches of the learning tree But without the roots of love every day, girl your education ain't complete T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you Show you, show you How to get an A! Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Spell "me" "you"Add the two! Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do! Sit down, girl! I think I love you! No! Get up, girl! Show me what you can do! Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now! Shake it; shake it, baby, ooo oooh! Shake it shake it, baby, huh! 123, baby, oo ooo! ABC, baby, nah nah! Do re mi, baby, huh! That's how easy love can be. ABC, ABC, it's easy, Easy as 123 It's like counting up to 3 Or simple as Do re mi Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be"

"What was that?" Ulrich asked

"Jackson 5, ABC! One of my favorite songs!" Tanzanite replied, "Do ya like it?"

"Yes you for one have a beautiful voice and that is a really cool song" Jeremy replied

Tanzanite as always replied with a giggle then noticed there were at least 50 people standing there waiting for her to sing more, "Crap" and with that she threw up and passed out

'SOME ONE GET DOROTHY!" A random person called out from the crowd

"Come on Ulrich help me get her to the infirmary" Odd yelled so Ulrich could here him over the worried calls from the crowd

AS on cue Jim showed up, "What happened here?"

"Tanz just passed out" Jeremy told Jim, "Can you help get her to the Infirmary?"

"Of course" Jim picked Tanzanite up and started to dash for the Infirmary; every one thankfully was smart enough to move out of Jim's way, "Dorothy! Where are you?"

"Over here. What is the matter?"

"A student passed out"

"Why"

"Well we were walking out of class and she started singing a really cool song, and when she finished she noticed people were listening and she threw-up and then passed out" Jeremy answered, "Is that enough information?"

"Yes. She got a simple case of stage fright, she should wake up soon then one of you will have to take her to her dorm. Ah Yumi, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am I just heard from a student in the hall that 'the blue haired new girl passed out'" Yumi replied, "I just came to see if she was alright"

"As I was telling your friends she just got stage fright, she was singing and passed out when she learned people were actually paying attention to what she was doing"

"So she'll be alright"

"Yeah I'm fine" Tanzanite replied

"Alright I'll take her to her dorm" Yumi told them as Odd gave Tanzanite the 'call me sign'

"What happened?" Tanzanite asked Yumi

"You got stage fright, apparently you were singing and you were oblivious to the world around you until you were done and you noticed that people were listening"

"Well here's my dorm, I'm going to go take a nap. K?"

"Well when you wake up call us and we'll come here ok"

With that Tanzanite walked into her room and Yumi walked to Jeremy's room where she would call the rest of the gang; When Yumi got there she found that they were all there listening to a recording, "What's this?"

"This is a recording of Tanz's show this afternoon" Odd replied

"What the hell is it"

"Jackson 5, ABC"

"Who and what?"

"An American band and the only song they sang. Tanz seems to like the Michael Jackson guy that sings a bunch of other songs and is really famous in America as one wall is a shrine to him, he seems kind of creepy though" Odd replied

"That's because he has a shrine and you don't" Ulrich joked, "Anyway I saw him once he is creepy. He looks nothing like the guy in her shrine; he looks like a white female Barbie doll"

"Yeah he didn't like the way he looked, but he really screwed up there" Tanzanite was standing in the door way"

"I thought you were napping!"

"I got bored, I see you're listening to a recording of my singing"

"Oh speaking of that, the school news is on now"

_Hello, Millie and Tillie here to bring you the school wide news. Sports news: Once again Ulrich brings us another soccer victory 16-0 Kadic. Music: The school band got third place in the countrywide competition. The Choir brought home a 16th place for us it seems they are missing that certain edge they need, and on the lines of that we have footage from earlier today: CLIP_

_You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before... Like I before E except after C... And why 2 plus 2 makes four Now, now, now, I'm gonna teach you. Teach you, teach you all about love, dear... All about love sit yourself down; take a seat all you gotta do is repeat after me. ABC Easy as... 123 or simple as... Do re mi ABC, that's how easy love can be, now! ABC Easy as... 123 or simple as... Do re mi ABC, 123, baby, you and me! END CLIP_

_As you see we need her on the Choir. Other Scoops: the girl and guy's bathrooms on the first floor are closed because someone flushed a shoe down one of the toilets. New couples: Odd and Tanzanite, good luck to you _(Odd and Tanzanite were now blushing so hard they looked like a hero rose bush flower) _Millie and Tillie signing off see you next week_

"Crap someone's out to get me!" Tanzanite hollered out in to the sky, Oh Millie and Tillie are going to pay!"

"Tanz be reasonable!" Ulrich tried to calm his friend; "You don't need to get yourself in detention even though they did seem to be on the topic of you a lot"

"I wondered what happened to my shoe! Who flushed it? They will pay! That was one of my good shoes!"

"Wow someone hates you" Yumi stated

"Thanks Yumi!" Tanzanite was now so mad she started singing another song with out knowing it, "They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear So Beat It, Just Beat It You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It, Beat I Just Beat It, Beat It They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can So Beat It, Just Beat It You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You, Then They'll Tell You It's Fair So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It Beat It, Beat It, Beat It"  
  
"What?" Was the only noise in the room except a roll of film the 'what's' came from Tanzanite's friends but the tape rolling could be only two other people Millie and Tillie.

"Looks like we have a super scoop" Tilled told her partner Millie

"Forget it guys no ones going to care that you caught me singing again they all heard it this morning" Tanzanite rudely replied, "And if I figure out that one of you flushed my shoe down the toilet...you don't even want to know what I'll do!"

"You think they flushed your shoe?"

"Yes I do. And just to show I don't care that you caught me singing we have to go find a filled hall way"

'Alright this is the minute of truth' Tanzanite told herself, "They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear So Beat It, Just Beat It You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It, Beat I Just Beat It, Beat It They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can So Beat It, Just Beat It You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You, Then They'll Tell You It's Fair So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It Beat It, Beat It, Beat It" Tanzanite stuck her tongue out at Millie and Tillie.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Hey Odd wanna spar?"

"Why?"

"For fun"

"Why not? To the park!"

"Ready set SPAR" Ulrich called out as he and Yumi came to watch

Tanzanite and Odd stood at opposite ends of a small square they had built a couple of days ago and Odd recklessly ran straight up to Tanzanite trying to punch her but it was easily blocked which gave her time to pull up into a spinning kick throwing Odd back a couple of feet once her had rebooted he got back up and tried another attack on Tanzanite which hit her sending her flying into the air giving her the perfect angle to pull another flying kick which hit Odd sending him out of the square.

"Perfect scoop Millie"

"DAMNTIT! THERE IS NO EXCAPING THEM!" Tanzanite yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO HAVE AGAINST ME!?"

Millie and Tillie just walked off muttering something about people who just hated being scooped upon, "Odd you do know it took three minutes for her to beat you?" Yumi stated trying to hold back the laughter

"We better get back to campus" Tanzanite told her friends as she started to walk back

"TANZANITE and ODD to the principals"

**IN THE OFFICE**

"What were you two doing in this tape?" He showed them Millie and Tillie's tape

"We were sparing sir" Tanzanite replied, "Actually I talked him into it so this really isn't Odd's fault is it?"

"I guess not. You may go Odd. But Tanzanite you have some explaining to do"

"Ok, in America I was taking karate and Odd told me he knew some so I talked him in to sparing so we could both keep in fighting condition, and remember everything we were taught" She hung her head, "I'm sorry sir I had no idea we weren't supposed to spar"

"I'm going to have to punish you though"

"I know, what is my punishment?"

"I don't know yet you wait here while I come up with one"


	4. I Didn't Do It

"She's been in there for two hours" Yumi started, "How was she supposed to know we couldn't spar?"

"Why are you waiting out side my office?"

"Tanzi"

"I'm here" Tanzi's usual blue ponytail was now in a bun and she smelled slightly of café food, her nails broken and nail polish chipped, her ocean blue eyes filled with tears.

"Tanz what's wrong?" She just shook her head, "Where's your collar?" she continued shaking her head, "I hoped it wouldn't come to this" Odd started tickling Tanzi, she just ran off crying, yelling something about 'mean people ruling the world'

"What did you do?" Ulrich asked the principal, who refused to answer. Yumi and Odd rushed off to Tanzi's room.

"Hey sweetie!" Odd walked in to Tanz's room, "Watz up?"

"Nothing. Nothing" Tanzi had put her hair back in the ponytail, and was now washing the nail polish and make up off.

"There is something wrong, you're wiping off your blue and you're wearing black"

"I'm leaving Kadic!" Tanz cried running up to Odd crying on his shoulder.

"Why?" Odd tried comforting Tanz; but his curiosity was killing him

"I have to go to Juvi!" Tanz shrieked her tears soaking Odd's clothing. Yumi looked completely appalled.

"What?! Why?" Odd looked at Tanzi's sobbing figure

"They think I killed someone! That's why he let you go, he knew you didn't kill him, because I was beating that crap out of you!" Tanz sobbed

"You are too innocent to do that!"

"I know they had proof though! Three of my blue hairs!" Tanz sat on her bed, "I didn't do it I promise" She got back up and started to pack her final bags, "I have something for you" She went in her closet and pulled out four boxes, "One for each of you"

"Thanks" Odd and Yumi walked out of the room, "Tanz, I love you, when you get out I'll be waiting" He too pulled out a box, "When you get out, marry me?" (Sorry guys I'm having trouble sending my alter ego to Juvi!)

"I don't know I-I-I'm just to young to make that kind of decision. I love you too though" She took her suitcases and walked out of the room.

"ULRICH, JEREMY!!" Odd and Yumi ran in to Odd and Ulrich's dorm, "TANZ HAS BEEN SENT TO JUVI!" Odd roared

"Humph! Serves her right!" Sissy walked in, "She killed a guy." She sat next to Ulrich, "Though I like Ulrich dear, I have to say you're too good for a murderer"

"SHE ISN'T A MURDERER! NOW GET YOUR SPOILED, ULRICH OBSESSED, FRIEND HATING, SNIVING, KINAIVING-"

"Odd stop! Sissy out!" Ulrich completed

As soon as Sissy was out Odd's eyes started to water.

TANZI:

"Hello? My name is Tanzanite, I've been sent here from Kadic"

"Ok, move on down someone will take you to your room" Tanzi did as she was told and was moved to cell 14 with three other girls.

"Hey new girl"

"'Sup"

"What'd you do?"

"I" She was going to tell the truth but she stopped her self, "I killed a guy"

"So did we" The, what looked like the youngest said, "This is Trish, Naoki, and I'm Anima"

"I'm Tanzi"

"Why'd you kill him?"

"Actually I don't know" Tanzi's eyes started to water, "Odd" She whispered

"What's odd?"

"Not what, Naoki, who, my boyfriend."

"You killed him?"

"NO DAMN IT!" Tanzi started to cry again, "I didn't kill anyone! I got framed and whoever did it used my hair as evidence!"

"Oh sweetie, don't cry" Anima tried to comfort Tanz, "Juvi isn't that bad, you'll learn to love it" Tanzi just pushed her away and went and sat on the only bed that appeared to be free.

LYOKO TEAM:

"Odd? Are you alright?" Yumi asked

"Of course, my girlfriend is in Juvi because of something she didn't do, and I can't save her! Do you really want to ask me if I'm alright again?" Odd yelled at Yumi, "No one wants to hear that she had been in her room talking to me about dinner when this guy was killed!"

"How do you know when he was killed?" Ulrich asked

"I don't, but she was always talking to me about something!"

"Ulrich you have a soccer game against a new team tomorrow" Jeremy told him, "And their lead forward/defender's name is Tanzanite"

"How can that be? She is in Juvenile Hall" Aelita stepped in, "Unless she talked them into it"

TANZI: (Next Day)

"Hey Tanz you have a soccer game tonight against Kadic MS" Anima told Tanzi, "I hope you win"

"Are you coming? Did you say Kadic?!"

"Yes and Yes. You know Kadic?"

"It's where I was transferred from. And I have to kick ass because they wrongly convicted me of murder" Tanzi's words were harsh but her eyes were sad and tearful, "My friends-My old friends are there rooting for Ulrich, Odd's best friend"

AT THE GAME:

"Tanzi?" Yumi ran up but Tanzi backed away, "What's wrong?"

"Anima, Naoki, Trish meet Yumi" 'Hi' rang from the background, "Ulrich step back! Now"

"What's wrong with her?" Ulrich asked Yumi but Yumi shrugged as 'hi' came from Tanzi's new friends.

"Tanzi!" Odd ran up but Tanzi once again backed away like she couldn't remember him.

"So Tanz is this Odd?" Anima asked looking at Odd, "If not I call him!"

"Yes he's Odd, but these three need to go sit down before we get yelled at by The Man, again" Tanzi and Anima ran off to the practice field, and , Naoki, Trish, Odd, and Yumi went to the bleachers, "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Tanzi asked Ulrich.

"I one am not going to get beaten my a murderer, two am not going to get beaten by girls and three am not going to get beaten by you!"

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that" She rushed off when she got there she started to tell them everything she knew about the Kadic soccer team, "Alright guys their strongest player is Ulrich number 01, their goalie can't save a ball in the right side at all, and-and Ulrich shoots mostly in the top left corner"

Everyone agreed that they would listen to Tanzi and the game began. Anima kicked the ball to Tanzi who ran up the field and shot in the top right corner of the goal and scored. This time Ulrich kicked off and Tanzi got the ball but was tripped by Ulrich, she got up and went after the ball again and saved a near disaster as Ulrich shot as goal, Anima started dribbling until Tanzi caught up and she passed it to her and she scored again. After about 10 minutes into the game it became a bloody fight against Ulrich and Tanz, Ulrich's face was scratched up from when Tanz tripped him and he went sliding across the turf, and both of Tanzi's arms were bleeding from Ulrich ramming her into the goal post so many times.

But what Odd thought was the worst part, having to chose which team to cheer for got even worse, Tanz and Ulrich were fighting for the ball when Tanz went flying and her arm flew right in to the goal post and when she got up it was all misplaced and looked like a bloody and pulled at cubic ball, but she kept going until Ulrich decided she would make a good target and kicked the ball at her in full throttle, giving her a bloody stomach. Blood was seeping through her red jersey and it was obvious that it was there, but it didn't slow her down any, it was like she was asking for Ulrich to bloody her up, once again Ulrich tried to take the ball away from Tanzi and she went flying again this time in to the stands and cut up her back and even more her right arm (the broken one) she jumped back down on the field, and tried to take the ball away from Ulrich again, and again went flying landing on her butt this time.

She went for Ulrich and just rammed him over forcing him to stop to keep him self from falling, and Tanzi took the ball from him and took another shot on goal scoring, and starting the whole trauma over, Ulrich kicked it right at Tanzi, hitting her in her right arm, she stopped it, and passed it to Mika who took off, scoring again, right then the whistle blew finally ending the game.

AFTER GAME:

"Tanzi are you alright" Ulrich asked

"I've seen better days, bastard" She walked off, "Tell Odd, I'm sorry, tell Yumi to" She turned and walked away, "Why are you still there?"

'Great game Anima" Tanzi yelled

"You too! See you in the cell" Anima yelled back

Tanzi turned back to Ulrich, "See they may be murderers, but they are real friends, not ones like you, bastard, I can trust them, they don't care if I murdered that man or not, they would stick by me" She walked off again, "I just hope I never see your face again!" She yelled behind her as she ran for the bus back to Juvi.

"Hold it Tanz" The guy at the bus stopped her, "You're going to the hospital"

"Do I have to?" Tanzi whined

"Yes, and your strange purple haired friend is going with you"

"Odd?" Odd and Yumi ran up, "Yumi too?"

"Sure"

Tanzi Odd and Yumi entered the Ambulance and the driver told Tanz to lie on the cot, and Yumi and Odd to sit beside her, "Well, it was a good game" Tanz told her friends

"Why would you and Ulrich get in to such a blood war?" Yumi asked

Odd replied though, "I didn't see Ulrich getting constantly flung everywhere!"

"No Odd, I need to take blame for this one, Ulrich could have killed me, but I could have gone lighter on him, after all he was my friend"

"Was?" Odd and Yumi looked shocked

"He thinks I really murdered that man, he made it a big deal before the game, that he was playing a lot of murderers and hoped he made it out alive. The bastard"

"Tanzi! I'm sorry Ulrich thinks you're a murderer but that gave you no rite" Yumi started

"Yumi don't go making this Tanzi's fault and that Good Sweet Ulrich is innocent of everything, and isn't why Tanz is here bleeding from her stomach, arms, back, legs, face, and has what looks like a broken arm!"

"So this is Ulrich's fault?"

"Yes Tanz didn't do this to herself she had help from a certain friend of hers!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Tanzi yelled, "Just shut up, it doesn't matter who's fault my bloody mess of a body is! I just what to have a conversation with my best friend and boyfriend before I'm sent back!

ULRICH AND JEREMY:

"Well it sounds like she hates you" Jeremy told Ulrich

"Do you think I was too hard?"

"Lets see, bloody stomach, back, arms, legs, butt, and a broken arm, no you weren't to hard"

"Just shut up! I can't believe she hates me that much though, enough to never want to see me again and think I'm a bastard"

"Well maybe calling her friends and she a murderer was not exactly a friend's gesture"

AMBULANCE:

"I'm sorry" Odd and Yumi replied

"It's ok I just wish they would find out who really murdered that man. Then I could come back to Kadic!"


	5. After Effects

"Guys I love you a lot" Tanzi told Odd and Yumi, "I love Ulrich and Jeremy too. I may act like a jerk a lot, and invincible jerk, but I want you to know, I do it for you" She started crying again as she looked up at her friends faces, "And when I go back, tell Ulrich I don't think he's a bastard" She closed her eyes so she could about why she _really_ wanted to come to Kadic. Soon after she fell asleep.

"Um sir? Why is it taking so long to get to the hospital?" Yumi asked the guy sitting next to the driver

"There has been a horrible wreck and we can't get through" He replied, "How did this happen to her?"

"She and our friend were playing soccer and they got really mad a it turned out like this"

"I don't think soccer could do this to her"

"I'll tell him Yumi, well she was sent to Juvi for something she didn't do, and talked them in to making a soccer team, and they played our school, and our friend seems to think she is guilty of the crime she was convicted of and they pretty much had a war."

"How'd the other turn out?"

"Scratched face and some sore legs, nothing more"

"One strong girl did this to her, that's for sure"

"Actually it was a guy, it was a co-ed game. Guy team v. Girl team"

ULRICH:

"I'm calling them!" Ulrich yelled to no one in particular as he dialed Yumi's number, "Yumi? How's everything?"

"We're stuck behind a wreck and we can't get Tanz to the hospital, she's out cold, and we don't know what to do!"

"Where are you exactly?"

"About a mile east of my house, on Cherry Street"

"Hold on please"

About 20 minutes later a helicopter showed up telling them to put Tanz into it

HOSPITAL:

"Odd? Yumi? Where are you?" Tanz woke up in an empty room and she sat up quickly, sending pain through her stomach and arm, "Someone?"

"Awake finally" a passing nurse started, "You're friends will be here in a minute"

"Yumi Odd!" Tanzi cheered as they entered the room, "Ulrich"

"Tanz" She turned away, "I'm sorry" He looked at the ground, "I shouldn't have let this get in the way of our friendship" Tanzi started crying, "Don't cry! Please I like it when you laugh, we all do!"

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I can't forgive you" Her eyes watered up so much her vision was blurred, "I just can't. Look at where our friendship has put me!"

"I-I know I'm a jerk"

"She is my girlfriend Ulrich, back off!"

"Shut up Odd! I can't see why you would forgive me but I want you to know that your are important to me, not like that, I mean important to me in a friend way. You are a special girl, and if you never want to see my face again I'll have to live with it" He turned his back and walked out of the door

"Ulrich wait!" Tanzi called out, "Stay please I may not want to, or be able to forgive you, but you leaving won't help" She tried to cheer up, but the position she was in kept her from it, "One day you'll be a friend in my eyes again, and that day won't be soon but, it will happen."  
  
"**It's okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know  
When you get lonely if no one's around  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down  
We came together but you left alone  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own  
Maybe someday I will see you again  
And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend**" Ulrich turned on the radio he brought, "Cheesy I know but I couldn't think of anything else"

"I remember that! I was singing it walking around the school grounds!" Tanz had a sudden excitement burst, and even though she didn't feel like it, she let off one of her signature giggles.

"That's more like it sweetie!" Odd cheered while Yumi and Ulrich smiled in the background. Tanz got up and walked over to Odd Yumi and Ulrich and pulled them into a hug, even though it hurt her arm and stomach she pulled them in tightly and gave Odd a kiss on the cheek"

"What are you doing out of bed!" Another passing nurse yell at Tanz, "GET BACK IN BED!!!" She did as she was told.

"Crap! I hate this room! I've been here for at least two hours and I bet they haven't even checked to see if everything was ok." She started pushing the doctor button. And when he showed up she started yelling, "HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE? AND HAVE YOU EVEN CHECKED IF I WAS OK!?!?!?!?"

"You're friends are here!"

"So, in Gym they've seen more of me then they would if I didn't have a shirt on!"

"Fine! If you want us to look at you while your friends are here!" He went over to her, and she took her shirt off and went to sleep.

"Wow Ulrich, you pulled a number on her" Yumi stated looking at the x-ray of her arm, "The bones in her arm are shattered. And her stomach is a bloody pulp!" Yumi looked over at the doctors trying to stop the blood flow.

"I know" He shook his head in regret.

"I trust you three" Odd was silent in the background, "To help her. Her arm is shattered, she has a serious concussion, her stomach is going to be sore for a couple of weeks, and she might need help considering her legs and back took a terrible beating." The doctor told them, "She took a beating, she may not remember some things at first, like things she learns in school, but it will come back, if you help her"

"GUYS" Jeremy ran in to the room, "SHE'S BEEN CLEARED!!!"

"What"

"Tanzi has been cleared, it was a suicide! The man just happened to have gotten some of her hair caught on his jacket zipper a couple hours before!"

"So she is coming back to Kadic?"

"Looks like it!"

"Alright!" Odd yelled as he started to do a victory dance, "In your face Ulrich! She's coming back!"

"Who's coming back?" Tanz woke up

"You! You've been cleared!" She giggled and this time she meant it as Jeremy told her this, "Congratulatory, Dr. Pepper for everyone!" He ran out of the room to go get five Dr. Peppers.

"This is not a joke? I'm coming back!" She looked around the room with life in her eyes for the first time in a while

"You're coming back" Odd pulled her in to a tight hug.

BACK AT SCHOOL: (a week later)

"It's great to be back" Tanz and her friends walked around the school attracting a lot of odd stares.

"Looks like the convict weaseled her way out of Juvi" Sissi walked up

"Looks like a horrible experiment went wrong, when someone was trying to get a human, instead they got you" Tanz walked away

"Of all the nerve."

"Looks like Tanz got the upper hand on that one Sis" Ulrich stated as he walked away following Tanz with Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy following him.

"Great job Tanz" Odd cheered when they all got to Tanz's room, only to find it locked and really loud music coming from inside.

"Guys" Ulrich told his friends, "While we were ant Tanz's door I heard one thing, "With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming?"

"Do you think she is trying to hide something from us?" Yumi asked, "I'll call her phone"

All Yumi got was the answering machine, "To be hurt, to feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked, when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around, To be on the edge of breaking down, When no one's there to save you, No you don't know what it's like, Welcome to my life! No one ever lies straight to your face! No one ever stabs you in the back! You might think I'm happy, But I'm not gonna be okay!"

"Guys, that's her voice" Yumi's voice trembled, "We've been bad friends, we haven't even noticed"

"She-She feels like that?" Odd's face looked sad, and his voice trembled, "I wonder why she never told us"

"Guys she probably doesn't want to, she doesn't have to tell us everything."

"But how are we supposed to help her if she doesn't trust us enough to tell us things like this" Ulrich asked

"Maybe she doesn't _want_ help"

TANZI:

Tanzi was screaming her head off throwing things around the room breaking random things, _'Thank goodness my radio is so loud' _She went over to her radio and turned it up even louder , _'No one needs to hear me it isn't their concern' _ Her screaming soon turned in to crying, but she continued trashing her room.

'_Nothing is going right! I came here to get away from this, but it just followed me!' _She was screaming and crying at the same time, but she had stopped trashing the place and was now just sitting on her bed, _'I can't take this, my friends don't care! They haven't even noticed!'_

'_How can they help if you don't tell them?'_ The voices were talking to her again, _'How can you expect them to know, if you don't tell them?'_

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "JUST SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T HELPING!"

She screamed herself unconscious, and no one would find her.

TEACHERS:

"Some one heard screaming coming from Tanzanite's dorm" Jim told the principal

"Well you go check on her then" He sounded and acted like he couldn't care less

"Right sir" And with that he ran off to Tanzi's room.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" When she didn't open he just rammed the door open, only to find Tanz on the floor, "Tanzanite wake up!"

He picked her up and ran to the infirmary, "Dorothy! Tanzanite needs your help!"

"Alright lay her on the bed" She calmly walked over to the bed, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she was in her room and the principal told me to go get her" Jim started

"What happened?" Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy ran in the room, "Some one told us Tanz's limp form, was rushed out of her room by Jim"

"She's out of it" Jim told them, "Some one heard screaming coming from her room, and the principal told me to check on her, and I found her like this"

"Is somebody trying to hurt her?"

"I don't know"

"We have to do something! We have to keep her under close watch at all times!" Odd yelled

"I think it might be X.A.N.A" Jeremy whispered, "One second sir, Odd come here!"

"What?"

"This might be XANA!"

"No, Tanz isn't his enemy so, therefore it's not him" And he ran back in the room, "I volunteer for first watch!"

"I don't think that is necessary, we'll watch her until about 9 tonight, and then she'll go back to the hospital"

"Are you sure?"

"Sweetie, there isn't much you can do, she was found unconscious with no clues to how it happened" Dorothy told Odd, who turned and walked out

"Odd?" Yumi asked her friend, "Are you going to be ok?"

Odd just kept walking and ignored her this was twice he was unable to protect her.

ODD:

'_I screwed this up!' _Odd was in his room, _'I can't even keep her out of the hospital for more than three days!'_

"Hey Odd" Ulrich walked in to see odd sulking, "Watzamatter?"

"Tanz is going to the hospital again"

"Actually she woke up about five minutes after you left" Yumi walked in

"Really?"

"Yes" Jeremy walked in followed by Tanz, a very silent Tanz, "She doesn't look too well though"

"No she doesn't" Odd replied, almost beside himself, "But she is awake!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just used too much energy during the soccer game"

"Sweetie that was a week ago" Odd looked worried, "There is something else!" He looked her straight in her eyes, but she just looked away, giving Odd a full blow from her recent side ponytail.

"Bark, bark"

"No Kiwi" Tanz was speaking to Kiwi again, "Odd he wants biscuits"

"Bark, Bark"

"With extra butter"

"What?"

"Guess work" She got up and walked out of the room, "See you tomorrow"

"It's only 7" Jeremy stated looking at the clock

"I know I have to tutor Sissi" She limped out the door.

"Riight"

TANZI'S ROOM:

"So this is pi?"

"Yes Sissi, it is equal to about 3.14" It was now 10, "How about we finish tomorrow?"

"Sure" Sissi walked out of the room

'_Hello bed' _and with that she fell asleep before she hit the pillow.

'_Mommy! Where is my mommy!' A younger Tanzi screamed, 'Why isn't she out yet? I want my Mommy!' Her house was burning, 'Get my mommy!'_

'_I'm sorry, we have 16 men looking for her' the fireman that was holding her told her_

'_NO THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!!!'_

'_Sweetie all we can do is hope!' He looked at her with sad eyes, 'You are a cute little girl, do you know how this started?'_

'_Daddy was cooking'_

'_Are you sure?' He asked, 'Here come the men'_

_Tanz broke from his grip and ran up to them, only to find a burned shell of her mother. She broke down, she cried the whole 16 hours that they kept her in the Ambulance._

Tanz woke up breathing harshly, "Why am I having this dream again?" Then her alarm went off, "Time for class" _'I hope it will calm me down'_

"Hey sweetie happy Halloween!" Odd pulled out some candy and gave it to Tanz

"I don't have any candy, but" She gave him a kiss

"Wow! You've never kissed me on the lips before!"

"Since we have time, let's put some costumes on!" He pulled out the Lyokan outfits, "Ulrich and Yumi have theirs too"

20 MINUTES L8R:

"Wow" Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Tanz walked out at the same time, "We look different in these!"

"Jeremy?" Jeremy and Aelita walked up Aelita in her Lyokan outfit "Why didn't you tell us you materialized Aelita?"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"I feel different wearing this on Earth" Tanz stated looking at her butt, "My butt looks like a mountain!"

"No it doesn't" Odd looked at her oddly, "Now Yumi's"

Yumi slapped him, "What are you talk- HOLY CRAP IT DOES!" She looked at her butt just to check and got a huge wake up call.

"Your face make-up looks good"

"You look like a slut Tanzanite" Sissi walked up, "And who is this?" She looked in disgust at Aelita

"My cousin" Odd replied, "Wow you really are in the Halloween spirit- wait, wait never mind you look like that every day!" Everyone burst out in laughter, except Ulrich who gave Sissi a look that said 'I'll call you later. But now get before something bad happens'

"Class time!" Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Tanz ran to class.

IN CLASS:

"As you know today is Halloween, and Ulrich, Tanz, Aelita Our new student Jeremy and Odd are in the Halloween spirit" Mrs. Hertz told them, "Now tell us what you are"

"Samurai"

"Panther-boy"

"Ninja like thing"

"Virus" He gave a hinting look at his friends

"Bubbly warrior girl"

"You mean slut" Sissi laughed in the background. Tanz just gave her two punk signs and a stuck out tongue.

"Sissi that is NOT polite" Ulrich whispered over his shoulders, passing her a note telling him to meet him after class.

AFTER CLASS:

"I'll meet you after lunch" Ulrich told his friends and ran off after Sissi

"Hello Yumi" Tanz walked up with a meal that she had made, "How have you been so far?"

"Great"

"Sissi keeps calling me a slut!"

"Ignore her"

GYM:

"Hello Jim"

"Hello children" He looked around, he didn't make them change, "Today we will do archery"

"Great, I love archery" Odd randomly yelled out

"Hit that target then"

"Laser Arrow" Odd shot a laser arrow and got a bulls eye, "See"

"Tanz"

"Burning Claws"

"Bulls eyes, Ulrich"

"Impact"

"Crud you lot is good! Aelita" Aelita had to use a bow yet she got a bull's eye as well, "Jeremy?"

"Alright" Jeremy took the bow and arrow and shot it also making a bull's eye.

"You five get to work on moving targets now"

After about an hour, destroying all of the targets Jim pulled them aside, "You five are going to be in the international Archery Tournament for Kadic"

"Wha?" They all yelled

"Bring Yumi too" they called Yumi who used her fan to get a bull's eye, "You six are going to bring victory to Kadic"

AFTER SCHOOL:

"We have our powers in these?"

"I didn't know!"

"I don't want to use our powers to win this thing!"

"Archery Tournament? They have one of those for everything!"

"We now are going to be on live TV shooting targets with Lyokan powers!"

AFTER DINNER:

"Tanz want to hold my heir?" 100s no 1000s of guys were swamping Tanz and she following instinct ran to Jeremy's room he too followed her. In Odd and Jeremy's they followed her so she had to run to Yumi's house.

"YUMI! YUMI!" She screamed as she rang the door bell, "YUMI PLEASE ANSWER!"

When Yumi finally answered she got suddenly worried at Tanzi's state, "What's wrong"

"Every guy in the school! Wants me to have their child! EVEN ODD AND ULRICH! I THINK IT"S XANA!"

"ULRICH!"

"SAVE ME!"

"Don't worry. AELITA!" She called out, "Time for a trip to Lyoko, I'll run the calculator and you tow will go to Lyoko"

"ACK MORE GUYS, RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN LIVES!"


	6. After Effects of the After Effects

"Aelita and Yumi you two go I have a plan" Tanzi told the two girls, "I think I know how to wake up Odd and Ulrich"

"Go to it" Yumi replied

Tanzi Pov:

'Yumi and Odd are going to kill me but' I walked up to Ulrich and started making out with him, this woke up Odd but not Ulrich.

"Tanzi how could you!" Odd yelled as he started to run away from me.

"Odd..." Ulrich pulled me back in, "Yumi...." He kept pulling me back, "Factory...." Ulrich did everything he could to keep me from talking, "XANA...."

With that Odd ran to the factory, leaving me with Ulrich.

Odd Pov:

'How could she? Why would she do that to me?' I was asking myself.

"Odd where are Tanz and Ulrich?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her

"Um yea"

"Alright, they are about a quarter of a mile from here making out." I told her she pretty much burst into flame.

Yumi Pov:

I couldn't believe what Odd was telling me, "I'm going to virtualize you and then I am going to go kill them!"

The second Odd was in Lyoko and went to hunt down Ulrich and Tanz, "ULRICH how could you" I started crying because he didn't notice me.

I could have killed both of them right them and there, until suddenly Ulrich woke up, pushing Tanz away in disgust, "Yumi?" He yelled, "What happened?

Ulrich Pov:

I woke up with Tanz on me, we were kissing, I started to freak, what would Yumi think if she saw this? That was when I noticed, Yumi was there, "Yumi? What happened?" I yelled

"You and Tanz were standing there making-out, she started crying.

Normal Pov:

"Ulrich! Finally you woke up!" Tanz screamed, "I was wondering when you would wake up! Onward to Lyoko!"

Ulrich Yumi and Tanz all ran to the factory and asked Aelita to virtualize them so they could all help her.

When they got to Lyoko everyone started to rush up to them, "I can't get in the tower!" Aelita panicked as she started to pace back and forth.

"Of course you can't dear" Tanz said in a trance, her eyes where white and empty, "This is a different kind of tower, all of the Lyokans must enter the tower" No one understood her, "The four children who were chosen to protect Lyoko, and the one pure heart, must all enter the tower, and deactivate it in a new way" Everyone entered the tower, Ulrich and Yumi were whisked to floor one, Odd and Tanz to floor two, and Aelita to floor three. "Now you must all put your hands on the screen and sing the lines flashing across it to this tune Enter A World Without Danger music. "Place your hand on now" She told them right before she woke up.

Yumi's lines came up first, "Here we are going far"

Tanz was next, "To save all that we love"

Then Odd, "If we give what we've got we will make it through"

Ulrich, "Here we are like the sun"

Aelita, "Shining bright on the world today make evil go away"

Then all together lines showed up, "Code Lyoko we will stand alone, Code Lyoko be there when you call, Code Lyoko we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko stronger after all"

RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!

"Did you hear the Tanzanite girl, hasn't been seen in three days?" A random girl in the hall was gossiping with her friends.

"Yeah, she was with her friends and she just ran off and hasn't showed her blue face since"

"I'll bet that her friends are trying to keep her safe from something that is supposed to happen" The weird girl was now in the conversation, "I'll bet that she was supposed t die and her friends don't want that to happen so they did something abnormal to stop it"

"You're abnormal!" Sissi replied, "Just because the freakiest of the Freak Squad, has disappeared doesn't mean anything losers"

"Come on Sissi where's your gossiping spirit?"

"Gossip spirit my ass" She ran off

"It must be that time of the month" The girls laughed as Ulrich walked by giving them all death stares, "What's his problem?"

"Ya know the Freak Squad has been divided" Another girl replied, "Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Tanz haven't talked to each other in three days. They've hardly seen each other, no one has seen them together"

"I heard that Jeremie hasn't left his room at all"

This frightened Ulrich, he ran to Jeremie's room, it was locked, Odd and his room was locked and his key wouldn't fit, then he raced to Tanz's room, and started yelling when he found it locked, "Tanz open up! Please!"

"What do you want? And it's Tanzanite to you" She replied in a cold tone, "I have about five free minutes so if you need to say something spit it out!"

"What are you talking about, we're friends, we've been friends"

"You're half right, we were friends, did you hit your head or something? Our little group broke up three days ago and this is the first I've seen of you since."

"What happened, I don't remember!"

"Fine. It was a normal day, Odd has woken me up, as usual, for breakfast. And as always after we all ate we went to Jeremie's room, Odd and I started to wrestle and goof off, while we waited for Jeremie to come up with his usual words of advice, Yumi started shrieking at us calling us immature little kids, as you can guess that didn't settle to well with Odd and I, we started screaming at Yumi until you came in" Her voice got colder if it was even possible, "You started defending Yumi in everyway possible it eventually became a fist fight between you and Odd, I ran out of the room crying, later that night Odd called me to tell me we had to break up, and after that the group shattered. I haven't left my room since"

"Then why are you leaving now?" Ulrich asked

"I'm not I'm making a steak" She replied as though Ulrich was a person in an Insane Asylum

"Steak, you always were a good cook" And with that he walked off

"I miss cooking for you guys" She said as she walked in the room so quietly that if Ulrich had been with her he wouldn't have heard.

Meanwhile Jeremie was also trying to figure out what was going on, "Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie"

"Apparently when we returned to the past I went to the future instead"

"How do you say that?"

"Well for one our group has broken up"

"What?!" Aelita yelled


	7. Screwed Future

"I'm calling the whole gang Aelita" Jeremy told her, Maybe we can fix this mess" Jeremy still had his friends cells on speed dial, first he called Odd, "Odd? Yeah we have a XANA related emergency! Come to my room" He looked at Aelita, "He's coming" Next was Tanz, "Tanz? It's Jeremy. I know we haven't talked in three days...XANA launched an attack" He nodded at Aelita as he called Ulrich, "Ulrich, it's XANA, come to my room" He then called Yumi, "Yumi, I know we aren't friends any more, but XANA launched an attack, please come to my room" He smiled at Aelita.

"So they're all coming?" She looked hopeful and he smiled and nodded, "Really, all four of them?"

Just then Odd, Tanz, and Ulrich burst in, "XANA" they all yelled looking around the room

"Um, what year is it?" Jeremy asked everyone

"Dunno" Ulrich replied looking around the room, "2004?"

"No it's 2009" Odd replied looking at Ulrich and Jeremy like they were mental, "Who are you people?"

"We are your friends"

"Were" Tanz and Odd replied at the same time

"You remember the XANA attack where all of us had to enter the tower? And sing that song?" Ulrich asked, "It was 2004?"

"Yes sorta it all went down hill after that, tell us what you remember Ulrich" And right after that Yumi ran in, "Sit, Ulrich is going to tell us a story" Odd was telling her

"Alright, from what I know, Tanz and I were making out, she was trying to pry me from XANA's grip, we were all virtualized, when Yumi, Tanz and I made it to Lyoko, Aelita couldn't get into the tower, then Tanz went into a creepy trance and told us how to deactivate the tower, we all sang" Some how Tanz remembered the song and knew it by heart and joined in, "Here we are going far, To save all that we love, If we give what we've got we will make it through, Here we are like the sun, Shining bright on the world today, Make evil go away. Code Lyoko we will stand alone, Code Lyoko be there when you call, Code Lyoko we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko stronger after all"

"That's right, I remember that part" Odd replied

"Well to Jeremy and I it was just this morning" Ulrich told them, "To you it was five years ago. What's happened since then?"

"Well everything was fine for a week or two then things started going down hill fast, you and Yumi went out once and then broke up, Tanz and I were sent to Juvi, for trying to rob Fort Knox when the principal took us all for a fieldtrip, we spent about two years there, XANA killed Sissi by decapitating her with some of item from the military. Everything was fine until Yumi Tanzi and I were put in Juvi for decapitating Sissi By her father's orders and when we got out a week ago we tried to keep our cool then we got screwed and the group broke up" Odd told him, "So I don't know that much as I spent almost five years as a criminal"

"So we're still fighting XANA five years from where we left off," Jeremy whispered to Ulrich

"Aelita!" Odd had just noticed her there, "How are you still there?"

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked him looking worried, "What happens to Aelita?"

"XANA kills her" Tanz replied, "That's what started the downward spiral"

"What?!" Jeremy and Ulrich yelled in unison

"We were almost at the tower, about five years ago I guess, we kept running and running until three hornets shot her down" Odd looked at his feet, "I tried to save her but it was too late, she was gone in the blink of an eye"

"So why are we still fighting XANA?" Ulrich asked his friends, "If Aelita's gone you could have shut him down"

"That's the problem, she wasn't completely dead, Tanz could still sense her in Limbo, and Tanz could shut the towers down, she became the new protector, but if we shut down Lyoko Tanz and Aelita would both die" Yumi replied, "So we continued to fight XANA to see if we could bring her back"

"Wow, five years has really screwed our friendship" Tanz said in realization, "Maybe if we can get Ulrich and Jeremy back to the past they can fix this"

"You're telling us! Just this morning we were trying to decide whether chocolate or cherry was the best flavor for syrup"

"I remember that I voted cherry" Yumi piped up, "Tanz and I both voted for cherry while you three voted for chocolate"

"We actually ended up mixing the cherry and chocolate together," Odd laughed

"That was very interesting waffles with Cherokoly syrup" Tanz laughed, "We haven't laughed like this for five years"

"I remember that Cherokoly Syrup we need to put that on the market" Odd stared in to space with a look of pure genius, "Not only that, we voted whether we wanted waffles or pancakes"

"Waffcakes!" Everyone yelled

"Those were hard at make" Tanz complained, "I had to figure which pancake and which waffle ingredients to put in"

"Hey guys it's only six am, how about we help Tanz whip up a batch of Waffcakes and when we get to the café we should whip up some Cherokoly Syrup" Jeremy told them, "You kept the recipes right?"

"Duh, I keep all of my recipes!" Tanz added defensively, "Well, what are we doing here? We have some breakfast to fix up!"

With that the long, and messy experience began but by seven they had enough Waffcakes for three meals, "Come on lets go before all the syrup is taken" Odd yelled

"I have three containers for the syrup!" Tanz replied, "Let's go!"

By 7:45 they were all in the café with three containers of Cherokoly Syrup and about 150 Waffcakes left Out of 200 and a bunch of hungry kids surrounding them begging them or asking why all of the sudden they were friends again.

"Children kindly return to your seats" A man in the café told them

"Who is he?" Jeremy asked Yumi

"The principal, after Sissi was decapitated the old principal quit" She replied sadly, "This man is evil, at first I thought he was a XANA attack" Jeremy laughed at his friends paranoia, "This isn't funny after about a four years of fighting an evil computer virus you can't be to careful!" Yumi almost yelled

"Oh my GOD the toaster blew up! Who could have done this? XANA! The toilets overflowing.. DAMN YOU XANA!" Odd sang silently

"If you're done goofing off we can fix this!" Yumi angrily whispered to Odd, "If we fix this we can keep Aelita out of Limbo!"

"To the factory!" Jeremy rushed out of the door

"He's lost it" Yumi told them looking out the window at her friend and laughing at his stupidity, "How to be a dud 101. Number 1. Act like Jeremy"

Reveiw(Espcialy if ur name is Pebopob or Janika(Nika?)x.x T.T :3


	8. FlashBacks and Returns

(Say that Kadic is a high school too because that's what I used to think…)

Once they got to the factory Ulrich pulled Jeremy to the floor and turned to Tanz, "Tanz in the past, we caught hold that you were hiding something from us. Something big. I bet we'd be a step closer to fixing everything if we knew what it is or was. So spill" After Ulrich said that he caught hold that it wasn't exactly smart, "I'm sorry"

"I don't mind but if you really want to hear my story I'll tell you" She looked around the room, "Here we go… It will be in Tanz Pov _I was six, and my house caught on fire, daddy and I were cooking a breakfast for mommy, it was her birthday, when daddy and I turned around to wash the egg off of our faces, we were making mommy's favorite meal, pancakes, a dish rag caught on fire, we were used to smoke, the fire alarm went off at least twice a day because we were all bad cooks and burnt everything. By the time we noticed that it was real this time, it was too late, daddy pushed me through an open window and a fireman caught me, I started screaming and crying, and I bit anyone who was stupid enough to get close enough._

_I noticed that I didn't see daddy in the crowd of people, or mommy for that matter, the fireman said he had 16 men looking for them, I started screaming that they needed to send more in, he wouldn't. I then saw about 14 men come out with what looked like a man and a woman, I broke free of the fireman's grip and ran to the men._

_When I got there, I was devastated, I saw only two burnt corpses, one of mommy and one of daddy. I started crying and the man that was holding me picked me up an took me to the ambulance, he sat me down and told me to stay put, I did as I was told, I just sat there crying for 16 hours straight._

_The rest of my family lived somewhere and no one could locate them so I was sent to an adoption agency, I didn't mind that much until Christmas came, I didn't get any gifts that year, and no one cared about me, I got three meals a day and played out side for30 minutes and nothing else I just sat inside while some uneducated moron tried to educate me._

_6 and a half years past and I sat there in the adoption agency, all the other kids had been adopted, and I sat there looking cute, people just walked right by muttering something about me being ugly, and that my hair was informal. I just sat there like I was told, trying to get adopted. _

_Eventually a lady adopted me, but after I arrived she noticed she adopted the wrong child, and sent me to Kadic, only after punishing me for even existing._

_So it's been 11 years since then."_

"Wow" Odd just stared at her, "Why didn't you tell us this before? We could have avoided all of this pain!"

"Lucky you! I can't avoid this because it happened long before this; I'm stuck with this! I can't change their death!" She ran out of the factory crying.

"Odd go catch her you buffoon!" Yumi shrieked

"Why don't you? I don't care about her any more! If she gets herself killed by XANA do you think I would care?" Odd yelled back at her

"Because, you brought her into the group and you dated for three years! I was stupid to think that everything would get better if the group broke up, you morons keep pulling me back in!"

"We've never tried before!" Odd continued to yell,

"Wait a second, if Sissi is dead then how did I see her in the hall way?" Ulrich asked trying to break the fight.

"Well after Sissi got killed, which was after Aelita, duh, Aelita's "Spirit" Came and told us only the person who had fallen in love with Sissi could see her" Odd replied, "Wait, YOU LOVE SISSI?!" Odd started yelling again.

Tanzi had run straight to her dorm and started bawling. Again

SUDDEN POINTLESS FLASHBACK!!

Tanzi was giggling incessantly as usual, as she and Odd wrestled across the floor in Jeremy's room Tanzi was getting ready to kiss Odd and Yumi started screaming, "Immature losers! Do you have some sort of problem or something?"

"_WHAT?!_" Odd yelled back. As Tanzi ran out of the room crying having flashbacks Odd and Ulrich started a fight.

ONE OF TANZI'S FLASHBACKS

"Odd we'll get back at Jeremie yet" Tanzi whispered to her boyfriend

"What did he do?" Odd asked stupidly

"He dropped a digital rock on my head in Lyoko" Tanzi replied angrily

"Um actually…. Nevermind"

"Actually what?"

"Fine… That was XA"

"Ooo here he comes. Hide!"

Jeremie walked into his room and sat on his chair, but when he stood up his butt stuck to it

"You glued his but to the chair!" Odd exclaimed at the same time as Ulrich walked in and asked, "Tanzi glued your butt to the chair?"

"Don't want to talk about it"

NEXT FLASH BACK

"XANA took control of a fleet of army robots," Jeremie told them all, "Tanzi will distract them and you lot will go to Lyoko"

"Ok" Tanzi replied as she ran off, but not even 15 steps later she was shot down by a robot and fell over and stopped moving.

Jeremie started freaking out, Tanzi couldn't move, but she saw heard and felt everything, but Jeremie couldn't know this or even figure it out, but he tried to keep his cool, "Guys go to Lyoko quick before Tanzi dies, and do what ever is possible to do to defeat XANA"

"But we can't just leave Tanz out there to get shot again!' Odd yelled

"We can't afford to get another one of you shot!" Jeremie yelled back at Odd, who was staring Tanzi's seemingly lifeless body, "If one of you got shot we wouldn't be able to defeat XANA this time for he already had 20 Hornets 3 Mega tanks and 25 Roachsters trying to find Aelita last time I checked, 15 minutes ago!"

"I don't care if Aelita is devirtualized, then we could shut XANA down and move on with our lives! I couldn't care less about Aelita anymore! She's ruined our lives pretty badly but Tanzi could lose hers thanks to Aelita! If Aelita was gone you know how much easier life would be? Do you even understand how much Tanzi means to me?"

"No more than you about my love for Aelita" Jeremie replied

"Much more than you could ever care about Aelita! Tanzi is one of the most important people in my life!" Odd screamed almost in tears, "My world revolves around her! I couldn't ever date another girl ever! I couldn't ever even see myself with anybody but her!" Odd continued, "Don't you see I love her? I love her more than life itself!"

Everyone just stood there like idgets and Tanzi went out of it.

NEXT FLASH BACK

"Hey guys it's the Talent show next week" Tanzi walked in to Odd's room, "I thought we could do a song together. I picked two out you can have the deciding vote."

"Mhm" Odd replied, "Sing a verse of both"

"Ok song number one: I'm a nightmare a disaster that's what they always said I'm a lost cause not a hero but I'll make it on my own I'm gonna prove them wrong Me against the world. Song number two: In a perfect world this could never happen in a perfect world you'd still be here and it makes no sense I could just pick up the pieces but to you this means nothing, nothing at all."

"Song number one" All four replied

"Ok I have the music and your instruments. Odd you already play guitar so, Yumi you are on bass, Ulrich drums, and Jeremie also guitar, Odd, you and Yumi are backup vocals k?"

"Sure, let's practice" Yumi picked up her bass, "I have some abilities on this thing"

"I know I picked you by your talents, and gave Jere the final instrument" Tanzi replied jokingly

By the next week they were perfect no missed cues or anything.

They were first in line to talent, "Alright everyone" Miss Hertz clapped, "Here is Tanzi, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie doing something"

"Hello every one" Tanzi started, "We are the Freak Squad, we're going to play and sing a song I wrote" There was no clapping but stares that said 'get on with it'

The music started and Tazni went up to the microphone and started singing,

We're not gonna be

Just a part of their game

We're not gonna be just the victims

They're taken' our dreams

And they tear them apart

'Til everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They'd love to see me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

We won't let change

How we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us

We won't let them shove

All their thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They'd love to see me fall

They think they know it all

Now I'm sick of this waiting

So come on and take your shot

You can spit all your insults

But nothing you say's gonna change us

You can sit there and judge me

Say what you want to

But we'll never let you win

I'm a nightmare a disaster

That's what they've always said

I'm a lost cause not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

It's me against the world

I'm a nightmare a disaster

That's what they've always said

I'm a lost cause not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line

I'm gonna prove them wrong

Me against the world

"Is that ever true" the principal muttered Still Sissi's dad Sissi is still alive

The Freak Squad took a bow as the audience clapped until their hands were raw and irritated and yelled encore but they walked off for the other acts, Sissi and goons being a three ring circus and some other band.

FINAL FLASHBACK in which you get the other song

"Tanz please sing us the second song you wrote about a perfect world" Odd asked Tanzi still slightly hyped up because her song was a success, "Sounds sorta like a Lyoko, without XANA, would be."

"K" She started singing

I never could seen this far

I never could have seen this coming

It seems like my world is falling apart

Why is everything so hard?

I don't think I can deal

With the things you said

It just won't go away

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you this means nothing

Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong

Until the day it all went wrong

I think I need a miracle to make it through

I wish that I could bring you back

I with that I could turn back time

Cause I can't let go

I just can't find my way

Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you this means nothing

Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now

I don't know where I should go

I'm still here waiting for you

I'm lost when you're not around

I need to hold on to you

I just can't let you go

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you this means nothing

Nothing at all

You feel nothing

Nothing at all

Under his breath Ulrich muttered, "Weird-o"

Odd and Yumi clapped but Jeremie and Ulrich stared at her like she was a psycho

END FLASH BACKS

Tanzi:

I sat and wondered how Trish Naoko and Anima had been getting along when my cell phone rang, "Hey girl" Anima's voice rang over the phone, "We got out! Where have you been? We're coming to Kadic!"

"You're out that's great, I got out I didn't really kill the guy he killed himself and you're what?"

"Coming to Kadic, We're definitely out, and suicide not murder."

"Well we thought you had died because you disappeared and never come back. Are you still dating Odd?"

"Well five years is long, and we broke up because he thinks having me for a girlfriend is his only tie down so he is looking for a girl friend. If you hurry I could get you a date for next Thursday."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Duh, when are you coming over here any way?"

**Ohh EEE Ooh….**

**Ok Janika please do not e-mail me for I am still grounded but I have been sneaky and loaded this during the dead of night.**

**BUT REVIEW!**

**Any one who has reviewed thanx a lot and share the wonders of Tanzi with the world**


	9. Death Strikes

**Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Code Lyoko I don't Own LVPD or CSI but I do basically own Tanzi**

"Actually we're standing right out side room 541" Anima replied, "I believe it's uninhabited."

"You're outside of 541! That's my room!"

"Duh, they sent us to see you" Trish took over the phone, "How else would we get your cell number?"

"Ulrich?" Tanzi replied, "Or Yumi, or Odd" She added the last part silently, starting to breath heavily. As she thought about Odd and the past five years, her breathing became slower. As she started to enter sleep mode.

Her friends left her alone to sleep

Odd:

_Her breathing slows until barely existent unwarily she sits down not noticing the life slipping from her pale body until she inhales and she stops ¾ _

"Tanzi!" I woke up from his unfortunately caused nap. Quickly I dialed the number 214-689-2771

The phone rang six times until, "This phone line is busy, please call again later"

"What is your problem don't you have anything better to do?" I screamed at the phone

"Well it used to be my room so, and you left the door open"

"What do you want Ulrich? I'm on a mission!" I replied quickly, "A matter of life and death, so if you don't mind."

"Whose life?" Ulrich sarcastically replied

"None of your business!"

And he left the room while I sat worthlessly on my bed.

Yumi:

_My hand came down upon her chest faster and faster until the six-inch knife was in plain view it landed perfectly on her stomach and her breathing staggers and stop¾_

"Tanzi!" I woke up from my sleep and called 012-345-6789, "Odd I saw.."

"Forget what you saw I saw Tanzi dieing! She sat down and stopped breathing!"

"Was there a hole in her stomach?" I asked hoping there wasn't.

"There was, why?"

"I caused that hole… or in my vision I did"

"So you saw what caused the death, I saw the death, do you think Ulrich saw what caused you to attack her?"

Ulrich:

_The girl shot the other in the leg as she walked up to her to tell her she was sorry, then the older girl pulled out a knife and staggered toward her and¾_

"Yumi" I cried, "Wait I mean Tanzi!" I got up from my 'eye rest'

All of the sudden my phone rang, "Ulrich?"

"Yumi" I reply groggily, "Somthin' the matter?"

"Have you had a strange dream recently? About Tanzi for starters."

"Uh yeah, why"

"Odd and I had strange dreams, mine leading up to, and Odd's Tanzi's death"

"Actually, she shot you and you pulled out a knife"

"Well this is weird" Odd cut in, "Why would Tanzi shoot Yumi? Why would Yumi want revenge?"

Yumi:

"I know" I replied, "Tanz is the reason that" I stopped and realized what I was going to do, "The reason that Aelita was deleted"

"What!" Odd yelled at me, "How could she?"

"It's not totally her fault, she created a program called A.L.E.X. or Alex Aelita's Lyoko Earth Xylophone A.K.A. humanization"

"So" Ulrich replied groggily, "Who cares"

"The program went wrong and became K.A.G.O.M.E. Kill Aelita Generate Orange's Mark Evil meaning push Aelita in to Limbo so Lyoko is shut down and is killed" I explained, "She created a new monster attack the Baboon Ring it shot lasers that killed you completely, permanently deactivated you. Aelita got shot"

"I get it remember that time she fainted for no reason and before that lost her control with Ulrich during soccer?" Odd started trying to seem smart

"Vaguely" I replied as Ulrich replied, "Yeah"

Odd:

"It's her emotions" I continued, "Great cause of emotion, controls her, anger will cause her to do something horrible, sadness great states of depression, great sums of different emotions together causes her to go psycho!" I think I might have lost them but I still continued, "When she was feeling rejection, anger, and sadness she fainted, Her love for me caused her to be hurt worse when I broke up with her, and her sadness that the group broke up"

"Caused her to grow angry at us, which causes her to shoot me in the leg and I get angry and kill her" Yumi finished for me, "Her emotions control every aspect of her life"

"Her giggling!" all three of us said at the same time

"Her empty eyes" Ulrich remembered

"Her hyperness" I responded carefully

"Juvi!" Yumi yelled out of place

"What?" I asked her, "We're talking about Tanzi," I continue until Ulrich cuts in

"And you yell Juvi?"

Yumi:

"It was her program, way back when, before Sissi got killed, when she chose XANA over us, she wrote a program, oh what was it called?" I though in silence for a couple of minutes, "C.H.I.M. Control Human Insolent Minds, they were probes that could control emotions and take over under great stress, she called it Juvi when she came back to us" I went on still, "She already had strong emotions that took over and showed to much power, but I think she's going to get C.H.I.M., and I also get probed, and our emotion of anger take over."

"She worked for XANA" Odd yelled at me, "When did this occur?"

"Oh well she said she was going on vacation I'm the only one she told, she didn't trust that you would still like" I was interrupted by my phone, "I'll call you back"

"Guys!" It was Tanzi, "Help me some thugs are attacking me!"

I rushed to her room, but the second I entered I became angry, so angry that my face started to turn red, and I couldn't control my self 'Yumi stop this is what XANA wants' I told myself but I couldn't stop, there were no thugs

Bang! A gunshot broke the silence hitting my right leg

Tanzi:

'Perfect!' I thought 'great aim, hit my target"

Yumi didn't scream in pain she just pulled out a knife and slowly moved over to me, I continued to shoot as she brought the knife down on my stomach I shot her one last time and she stopped moving, I took the knife and the gun and hid them in the closet and sat on my bed.

Suddenly a bright white light came down upon the bed I ran into it took one look back saw Yumi on the floor and me on my bed and continued to follow it.

Ulrich:

"Odd. Yumi should have called back by now" I was getting worried, "You check on Tanzi and I'll check on Yumi. Call me when you see how she is doing"

"Alright, I obviously I don't have a choice" he replied sadly he didn't seem to want to see Tanzi ever again

Odd:

Ulrich sent me to go check on Tanzi though I really don't want to I'm going to any way, "Tanzi?" I yelled, "Strange her door is ajar" I muttered to my self as I entered and saw what was there I screamed and I called Ulrich, "They're de-de-dead!"

"What?"

"Both of them" I continued, "Yumi on the floor, and Tanzi on her bed"

"Ha-How?" Ulrich sounded scared, "I'll go get Ji-Jim"

Ulrich:

"JIM!" I yelled

"What do you want? And no yelling in the hall" Jim replied, the great galoot

"Tanzi, Yumi, hurry!" I gasped

"Ulrich calm down and tell me what you have to say, calmly" He replied

"Tanzi and Yumi are _dead!_" I yelled

"What? How?"

"I don't know" I replied scared still, "Please come get them"

"Alright, but if their dead, there's noting we can do" Jim too looked worried, "But we will call CSI"

"What?" I asked him sounding stupid

"A group of people who investigate crime scenes" Jim replied running off to Tanzi's room where Odd was waiting, me not far behind.

Normal:

"Who would kill two girls as nice as this?" Gil Grisom asked Odd after he had described Yumi and Tanzi to him Odd shook his head to show he didn't know

"If you're hiding something from us you could be looking at 10 to 15 years in prison" Jim Brass interjected

"Yo Gris" Warrick Brown's voice came from the closet, "I found the murder weapons, a gun and a knife, I'll bag 'em and take 'em to Greg to be analyzed"

"Whatever happened to Warrick Brown's number one rule?" Catherine Willows asked, "It all comes down to the shoe print, I think it was"

"The blue haired girl traveled after being stabbed" Sara Sidle told them after she noticed the trail of blood from Yumi to the bed, "They were together when the older girl died, until the younger moved to the bed"

"Blood is in one of these standard issue CSI latex gloves" Warrick told them looking around the closet, "What a shame, these girls sound nice"

"No footprints other than the kid's, the principal's, and Jim's are in the room" Nick Stokes told them looking at shoes and footprints that he had collected from the school grounds

"There is no doubt, that who ever did this wasn't pro" Warrick said as he walked out the door.

In the lab/truck Greg sitting at his desk waiting for evidence, "'Sup?" Greg asked

"Two girls shot and stabbed we have the weapons the some gloves that were probably used to hide finger prints but one is filled with blood" Warrick told him, "I'll come back have 'em analyzed inside and out"

"Righto Mr. Roboto" Greg replied

Grissom had gone to Docter Al Robinson so he would pick up the bodies and was sitting in the morgue waiting for a reply, "Well, what we have here is nine shots one in her right leg and eight in her chest, but over here we have three stab marks, here, here, and here" He pointed to three places on her stomach , "Yumi here" he pointed at Yumi, "Died first she took a shot right under her heart and died, Tanzi" her pointed at Tanzi, "Died five minutes later though the final shot and blow were taken at the same time"

"They were neither moved or attacked after death, and there were no attacks on Tanzi after Yumi died."

"Yes, which is strange due to the fact that Tanzi was not dead so if they wanted her dead she would have been attacked until she died" Al replied

"I'm going to talk to the friends again" Grissom told Al as he walked out of the morgue

"Ok" Catherine Willows was talking to Odd and Ulrich, "Let's make this as painless as possible. You answer my questions and I don't arrest you for working against the law enforcers"

"I guess that works" Odd replied, "Not that I have anything to lie about"

"What were you two doing before you found the bodies"

"Talking on the phone with each other" Ulrich replied

"Oh about what"

"The strange dream I had" Odd replied quickly

"What was that"

"Tanzi died"

"How so?"

"She tripped over a lady bug and fell of a cliff and broke her neck and died" Odd replied a little too quickly for Catherine's liking

"A lady bug huh, did you know that not even in a dream can you see a friend dieing, unless it is happening or is going to happen"

Bing bing bing Catherine's cell went off

Garbled Speech

Catherine had a look of pure horror on her face, "Both of you" She pointed at them, "We're going out to get some air" She pushed them out of the building leaving her gun on the table, "Do you know a Jerimie?" She asked them uncomfortably

"What's happened to him? Is he ok?" Ulrich asked Catherine

"I don't know" Catherine looked at the ground, "That phone call, the person on the other line, a kind of cute bubbly female voice" She put the phone up the their ears and played the message back, "Told me she hit Jeremie in her car and if we stayed in that building investigating and didn't burn the bodies she would let him die"

"It can't be" Odd had turned as white as a sheet, "That wasn't"

"There is no way" Ulrich to was pale, "It could have been"

"What is it? Do you know who it is?"

"Tanzi" They both yelled, and Odd took over, "That was Tanzi's voice!"

"I know that you are suffering psychological harm two of your friends are dead and one might lose his life but there is no way that that voice is Tanzi's, she is dead" Catherine told them in a voice that almost seemed uncaring

Over at Greg's, Warrick had come for the poop on the weapons, "There are no prints and the blood is Tanzi's"

"That's it?" Warrick asked, "Noting else?"

"Well Tanzi's prints are on everything, the knife the gun and the gloves, but that probably means nothing"

"No it means everything!" Warrick replied, "Tanzi hid the weapons and gloves in the closet and held the glove up to her wounds to catch the blood, which means that," Everything froze not a single movement.

A white light came over the world and restarted time back to 2004.

"It doesn't matter" Ulrich told Jeremie, "Tanzi and Yumi are"

"We're what?" Tanzi and Yumi walked in to the room

"Alive!" Ulrich rejoiced

"Yeah" Tanzi nodded, "Are you sick or something?"

"Yeah Ulrich, is something wrong? Did you bump you're head on the way back from Lyoko?"

"No, on the way back Aelita Jeremie and I were sent five years in the future, where you two died and everyone hated each other and Tanz had worked for XANA and deleted Aelita"

"Yes, he hit his head alright" Yumi whispered to Yumi, "Unless I get some proof of this I think he should be sent to the psycho ward of the farthest hospital from here in France"

"Alright Aelita and Jeremie will give you proof"

"We were sent to the future but Aelita and I had some other problems, other than XANA attacking and everyone's phones being busy I got hit by a car and almost died and some psycho chick threatened to let me die if the Tanzi/Yumi case was continued, dunno why though"


End file.
